The Sea of Life
This is the fourth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD Fine then Start all over 6:01 Coolboy87 Episode 4 Will Now Begin 6:01 AwesomeTD Make the challenge underwater themed 6:01 Dapi602 Episode 4 Will Now Begin Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat Dapi602 has been kicked by Coolboy87. 6:02 TDfan10 shh TDfan10 has been kicked by Coolboy87. Dapi602 has joined the chat. TDfan10 has joined the chat. 6:02 Dapi602 ok sorry 6:02 Coolboy87 ' : Last time on Total Drama Role PlaY! 6:02 Dapi602 sorry coolboy¸ 6:02 Coolboy87 ' : We had an EPIC, oh so EPIC episode, couples were formed, villains were found out, and in the end, shockingly Went hone! Dapi602 has been kicked by Coolboy87. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 6:03 Coolboy87 ' : What will happen right now? On TOTAL DRAMA... ROLEPLAY! You CAN TALK 6:03 Dapi602 ok 6:03 Heatherxcodyfan :I Oh my gosh, Trent I am so sorry! 6:04 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* 6:04 TDfan10 Oh hey Cody *kisses back* :) 6:04 Coolboy87 : Hey Heather. Trent didn't cheat on you. 6:04 Dapi602 : dawn yu are so amazing and beautiful ! 6:04 TrueCobalion : *sigh* 6:04 BoysCanLikeItToo *wakes up* I had an amazing sleep! 6:04 Dapi602 : *hug owen* 6:04 TrueCobalion : I feel terrible... 6:04 Coolboy87 ' : MEET AT THE UNDERWATER STUDIO... 6:04 The Villainous Vulture -conf- Ok, everyone knows Zoey is evil, I just need to get the word out 6:04 Dapi602 : *hugs sadie* 6:04 BoysCanLikeItToo Man, its a shame about Al 6:05 The Villainous Vulture Like you care 6:05 TrueCobalion : After that alien bit my leg, I am not moving as much lately 6:05 Coolboy87 : Yeah...Darn shame.. 6:05 BoysCanLikeItToo -conf- I know what Scott's up to, i wont let it happen! 6:05 Dapi602 : man im happy that alejandr is gone 6:05 Coolboy87 ' : *SCENE SWITCHES TO THE UNDERWATER STUDIO* 6:05 Dapi602 : yeah me too 6:05 Heatherxcodyfan : Someone told me that you were, Trent. *hugs Trent* 6:05 TrueCobalion : Sword fish guys1 6:05 Coolboy87 ': Okay so the challenge is 6:05 Dapi602 and : sha-yeah 6:05 Coolboy87 ' : Simple 6:05 BoysCanLikeItToo Ooh this studio is beautiful. 6:06 Dapi602 : ok no problem *fart on sadie* 6:06 TrueCobalion ----=. {} *Swordfish close up* 6:06 Dapi602 : oops sorry 6:06 Coolboy87 ' : Some sharks will come and get you..If they hear you, they will get you.. 6:06 TrueCobalion : Ooooh... 6:06 The Villainous Vulture Cool studio 6:06 Dapi602 : thats ok owen 6:06 TrueCobalion : Sharks and minnows eh? 6:06 Coolboy87 ' : Then you will die 6:06 TDfan10 Hi Cody 6:06 Heatherxcodyfan : *looks hurt* Or justto ignore me then. 6:06 Dapi602 : eh hi dawn ;) 6:06 TDfan10 what wrong 6:06 Dapi602 : d..d dawn i dont want to die 6:06 BoysCanLikeItToo *sees a shark behind scott* AAAGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:06 Coolboy87 ' : But, you might not. *Rumbling sounds*: HERE COME THE GIANT SHARKS RUN! 6:07 TrueCobalion : Heather are you ok? 6:07 TDfan10 runs* 6:07 Coolboy87 : *Runs off*: I am so..scared 6:07 TrueCobalion : *scoops her up and runs* 6:07 The Villainous Vulture G-g-GIANT SHARK?!?! 6:07 Dapi602 : *crying* I dont want to die 6:07 TDfan10 kicks it* 6:07 TrueCobalion : AAAHH 6:07 BoysCanLikeItToo Is that FANG? SCOTT, YOU BETTER RUN FROM FANG! 6:07 TDfan10 Ill protect you! 6:07 TrueCobalion : Stay with me ! 6:07 Coolboy87 : *Grabs Izzy and makes her a shark* 6:07 Dapi602 : owen you are a good friend 6:07 BoysCanLikeItToo HEY FANG, PLEASE DONT GET SCOTT WHO IS STANDING RIGHT HERE! 6:07 TrueCobalion : SERIOUSLY!? 6:07 TDfan10 RAAWWWR IM GONNA EAT YOU! 6:07 Dapi602 : thanks you to sadie 6:07 BoysCanLikeItToo *runs* 6:07 TrueCobalion : *runs faster* 6:07 Coolboy87 ' ; Did I mention that if you are caught you become a pretend shark 6:07 The Villainous Vulture ZOEY!!! *runs* 6:08 BoysCanLikeItToo *trips scott* 6:08 Dapi602 : dawn i want a kiss before start the challenge 6:08 TrueCobalion : Don't die on me ! 6:08 BoysCanLikeItToo Oops, sorry eh. 6:08 Coolboy87 : *Scoops up Zeke, Scott and Cody* 6:08 The Villainous Vulture GAH! ZEKE! *Grabs Zeke and throws him at the shark* 6:08 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks back, winks at zeke, keeps running* AAAGH! 6:08 Heatherxcodyfan Wut are we doing. 6:08 Heonzo100x *in Scott's mind* Don't Trust her Scott and Duncan. 6:08 TrueCobalion : *running as fast as he can* 6:08 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets mad and goes all zombie mode at the shark* 6:08 Coolboy87 : *Uses them as back scratchers* 6:08 TrueCobalion : AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! 6:09 Dapi602 : dawn can i have a kiss before the challenge 6:09 TDfan10 ok 6:09 The Villainous Vulture Al, how are you in my head? 6:09 TDfan10 kisses cody* 6:09 Coolboy87 ' : OH NO! THE FILM LOT IS FLOODING 6:09 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* 6:09 TrueCobalion : *lifts Heather up* *running faster-er 6:09 Coolboy87 ' : YOU HAVE TO SWIM AND AVOID THE SHARKS 6:09 Dapi602 : ah thanks dawn this kiss was amazing ! 6:09 BoysCanLikeItToo Is there water at my waist?! 6:09 TrueCobalion : AHHHH!!! 6:09 Heatherxcodyfan : Aw, Trent... 6:09 BoysCanLikeItToo WHAT THE? AAGGHH! *swims* 6:09 TrueCobalion : almost there, Heather... 6:09 Dapi602 : *swim* 6:09 Coolboy87 : *Turns Cody and Scott into Sharks, Zeke escapes*: 6:09 TrueCobalion *swims* 6:10 The Villainous Vulture Uh-oh the waters rising! 6:10 TDfan10 awwww........* then is going to the bottom of the water 6:10 Dapi602 : *kicks fang into the groins* 6:10 TrueCobalion : *swimming faster, still holding on to Heather* 6:10 Coolboy87 : HELP, HELP... (About to drown) 6:10 Dapi602 : *saves beth* 6:10 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs zoey and swims fast with her* 6:10 TDfan10 is drowning* 6:10 Coolboy87 : Thanks Owen 6:10 Dapi602 : saves dawn 6:10 The Villainous Vulture Well, at least I don't have to worry about Sharks if I AM one! 6:10 TrueCobalion : Hurry they are faster! : *swimming full speed* 6:10 Dapi602 : here we go *kisses dawn* good luck 6:10 TDfan10 breathes for air* 6:10 BoysCanLikeItToo Hurry Zeke, scott's a shark! 6:10 Coolboy87 : *Scared*: *In conf*: Water Scary 6:10 TDfan10 thx 6:11 TrueCobalion : AAAAAAHHH!!! 6:11 BoysCanLikeItToo *swims super fast* 6:11 The Villainous Vulture IT'S PAYBACK TIME! 6:11 Dapi602 : *high five beth* 6:11 Coolboy87 : AHH....SWIM, SWIM 6:11 TDfan10 swims* 6:11 BoysCanLikeItToo NO! *kicks scott int he face* 6:11 TrueCobalion : *swimming* 6:11 The Villainous Vulture Attacks Zoey and Zeke 6:11 BoysCanLikeItToo *keeps swimming away* 6:11 TrueCobalion : We are almost there . 6:11 BoysCanLikeItToo *protects zoey* 6:11 Dapi602 : *saves beth and help her to swimming* 6:11 Coolboy87 : *Scoops up Zoey, grins at her*: 6:11 Dapi602 : *swim with dawn* 6:11 Coolboy87 : Oh Zoey! 6:11 The Villainous Vulture *Throws Zeke out of the way* 6:11 BoysCanLikeItToo AAGH! 6:11 TDfan10 come one cody!* swims almostto there 6:11 The Villainous Vulture Grr 6:11 Coolboy87 : *Throws Zoey away! 6:11 Heonzo100x *in Scott's head* It's your conscienceness! 6:12 Dapi602 : *swim* 6:12 BoysCanLikeItToo *swims away after being thrown* 6:12 TrueCobalion : Scott Shark is coming!!! 6:12 BoysCanLikeItToo *makes it to the end* 6:12 The Villainous Vulture My conscienssness is Spanish? 6:12 Coolboy87 ' : OH NO. ZOMBIES ARE EVEN COMING...YOU ARE ALL SURROUNDED 6:12 Dapi602 : dawn go swim im on the finish line 6:12 BoysCanLikeItToo Gah, i'm here.. 6:12 TDfan10 makes it to the end* 6:12 TrueCobalion : SERIOUSLY! *runs to the end* 6:12 Coolboy87 ' : There is no end... 6:12 TrueCobalion oh 6:12 TDfan10 makes it* 6:12 BoysCanLikeItToo *communicates with fellow zombies and gets them to attack scott instead* 6:12 TrueCobalion : *Swimss from zoey* 6:12 Coolboy87 ' : The last one to avoid capture..WINS 6:12 Dapi602 and : *swims* 6:12 The Villainous Vulture GAH! 6:12 TrueCobalion : AAAAAAA 6:12 TDfan10 WHAT! 6:12 Dapi602 : *kick fang into the groins8 6:12 TrueCobalion : *swimming* 6:12 BoysCanLikeItToo *zombies are all swarming around scott* 6:13 TrueCobalion : I have you still . 6:13 Coolboy87 ' : *Zombies and Sharks grab most contestants*: Okay. Who is still on? 6:13 The Villainous Vulture SOMEBODY HELP ME! TRENT? DUNCAN? ANYONE?!?! 6:13 BoysCanLikeItToo I..am.. 6:13 TDfan10 ahhh! swims* 6:13 Heonzo100x Well no @Scott 6:13 Coolboy87 : HEATHER IS OUT..NOO 6:13 Dapi602 and : *beat up fang* 6:13 TrueCobalion : Almost there, 6:13 TDfan10 ME! 6:13 BoysCanLikeItToo Duncan! Scott will be fine, but you have to win this! 6:13 TDfan10 aaahhh! 6:13 The Villainous Vulture No way, Scott's my friend 6:13 TrueCobalion : Only 5 Remain... 6:13 Dapi602 : *swim with dawn uder the water* 6:13 BoysCanLikeItToo *smiles* You really are a hero, Duncan.. 6:14 TDfan10 swims with Cody* 6:14 Coolboy87 and All remain! 6:14 Dapi602 : aah im drown help dawn 6:14 The Villainous Vulture *Starts pulling the zombies away from Scott* Whatever Zoey 6:14 TrueCobalion : HEATHER! 6:14 TDfan10 what about me! *gets captured 6:14 TrueCobalion : *swimming away from her shark* 6:14 Dapi602 : dawn im drowning ! 6:14 Coolboy87 ' : IZZY IS OUR 6:14 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets zombies to attack duncan now* 6:14 The Villainous Vulture thanks Duncan 6:14 Coolboy87 *OUT* 6:14 BoysCanLikeItToo Duncan! 6:14 TrueCobalion : Oh god ZOMBIES!! 6:14 The Villainous Vulture Gets away from the zombies* 6:14 TDfan10 saves Cody* 6:14 TrueCobalion : *swims away faster* 6:14 Dapi602 : thanks *kisses dawn* 6:14 BoysCanLikeItToo *has zombies swarm around zoey and protect her* 6:14 TrueCobalion : These zombies don't know how to swim? HA! 6:15 Dapi602 : *swim with sadie* 6:15 The Villainous Vulture Hey Zeke you sholdn't mess with Zoeys plaything Heh heh... 6:15 TDfan10 awww thanks Cody! 6:15 BoysCanLikeItToo *taunts scott* Come at me, bro! 6:15 TrueCobalion : Getting tired... 6:15 BoysCanLikeItToo Plaything?! 6:15 TDfan10 o 6:15 TrueCobalion : Almost there... 6:15 The Villainous Vulture heh heh... 6:15 TrueCobalion *cough cough* 6:15 Dapi602 and : almst there 6:15 The Villainous Vulture *swims the other way* 6:15 TrueCobalion : I lost them 6:15 Coolboy87 ' : Remaining contestants REPORT BACK TO THE UNDERWATER STUDIO!: Left in are: and 6:15 TDfan10 IM ALIVE! I hope 6:15 TrueCobalion : Dead end! 6:15 Dapi602 *swim with dawn* 6:15 Coolboy87 : *Captures Beth and Trent*: 6:16 BoysCanLikeItToo *protected and swarmed by zombies, swims to the studio* 6:16 TDfan10 cries* I WANT TO LIVE! 6:16 Coolboy87 : Oh no! 6:16 Dapi602 : lets go dawn almost ther 6:16 TrueCobalion *fails to escape* 6:16 Coolboy87 ; AHHHHH!! 6:16 TrueCobalion : Noooo... 6:16 The Villainous Vulture Swims to the Studio 6:16 TDfan10 ok! *swims with Cody 6:16 TrueCobalion : Duncan... Win this,,,, 6:16 Dapi602 : aww poor dawn *kisses dawn again* 6:16 TrueCobalion *turns into shark* : FOOOOOD!!! 6:16 Dapi602 : i done it ! 6:16 TDfan10 swims to studio* 6:16 TrueCobalion *swims after Duncan* 6:16 The Villainous Vulture GAH! 6:16 Dapi602 : *swim* 6:16 BoysCanLikeItToo You're still in, Duncan! Good luck, I just hope you know I can't hold back. 6:16 The Villainous Vulture *makes it to the studio* NOW WHAT?!?! 6:16 TrueCobalion : Run run Duncan... 6:16 Dapi602 : i have done it me to 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo *still being protected and surrounded by zombies* 6:17 TDfan10 NOW WHAT! 6:17 Coolboy87 ' : SCENE SWITCHES TO THE STUDIO*: You have made it through the first part of the challenge 6:17 Dapi602 : go almost there dawn 6:17 TDfan10 YYEA! Im wet 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo That..was.awfu.. awful* 6:17 Coolboy87 ' : The next part is to find a key...It's in Fang's stomach... 6:17 Dapi602 : I have done it 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo Yeah! 6:17 TDfan10 k 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo What?! 6:17 The Villainous Vulture Your kidding right? 6:17 TrueCobalion : Zeeekeeeyy... 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo Please tell me you're joking.. 6:18 TDfan10 NO WAY! 6:18 TrueCobalion >:P 6:18 Dapi602 : but i will dies *cry* 6:18 BoysCanLikeItToo *walks up to trent calmly and bites him* 6:18 TrueCobalion : I will eat you! 6:18 Coolboy87 ' : Don't care. Go; 6:18 TDfan10 kisses Cody* 6:18 TrueCobalion : *bites Zeke back* 6:18 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* this kiss is coo dawn ! 6:18 Coolboy87 : *Swims* 6:18 BoysCanLikeItToo *swims back to fang* 6:18 TrueCobalion : Grrr... 6:18 BoysCanLikeItToo OWWW! 6:18 The Villainous Vulture *Goes into Fangs stomach* 6:18 TDfan10 finds Fang* 6:18 BoysCanLikeItToo *swims in front of fang, nervous* 6:18 TrueCobalion :*swims after dawn* 6:18 The Villainous Vulture Hmmm 6:18 TrueCobalion : DIE DAWN! 6:18 Coolboy87 ' : THE FIRST PERSON TO FIND THE KEY GETS TOO CHOOSE THREE OTHER PEOPLE FROM THE LOOSING TEAM TO HAVE IMMUNITY 6:18 Dapi602 : *beat up fang* 6:19 BoysCanLikeItToo *fang grabs me by the throat and starts choking me* 6:19 The Villainous Vulture GOT IT! 6:19 BoysCanLikeItToo GAH! HELP! SOMEONE! Heonzo100x has left the chat. 6:19 TrueCobalion : *bites Dawn* 6:19 Dapi602 : HEY TRENT DON'T TOUCH TO MY GIRLFRIEND *BEAT UP TRENT* 6:19 Coolboy87 ' : DUNCAN HAS WON 6:19 BoysCanLikeItToo *running out of air* Help..gaah 6:19 The Villainous Vulture Ha ha yes! 6:19 Dapi602 : are you ok dawn 6:19 TrueCobalion : *reverting* Yes! 6:19 Coolboy87 ' : VILLAINS WIN 6:19 TDfan10 yeah Im fine 6:19 Dapi602 : i have the key 6:19 The Villainous Vulture *Saves Zoey* There 6:19 BoysCanLikeItToo *in udncans arms* Thank you, Duncan, it means a lot to me.. *smiles* 6:20 Dapi602 and : i have done it 6:20 TDfan10 IM BACK TO LIFE! 6:20 Coolboy87 ' : BUT Duncan You decide which three people from the hero's are immune! 6:20 Dapi602 : I HAVE THE KEY CHRIS 6:20 The Villainous Vulture Hmmm... 6:20 Dapi602 : *swims with dawn* 6:20 TrueCobalion : Good job Bro! 6:20 BoysCanLikeItToo *smiling at duncan* I'm fine with whoever you chose.. 6:20 The Villainous Vulture Well... 6:20 Coolboy87 ' : No you don't. Duncan found it. 6:20 TDfan10 were donw with the challenge Cody 6:20 Coolboy87 : *In conf*: I wonder if Duncan will choose me.. 6:20 Heatherxcodyfan . 6:20 BoysCanLikeItToo Villains RULES! 6:20 Dapi602 : oh thats probably a fake key 6:20 TDfan10 smiles* 6:21 Coolboy87 ' : Come on Duncan! Hurry it up. 6:21 TrueCobalion : Zzzzz... 6:21 BoysCanLikeItToo *smiling at duncan, still in his arms* 6:21 TDfan10 I think he chooses Zoey 6:21 Dapi602 ; dawn you are always the winner for me *kiss dawn* 6:21 Coolboy87 ' : DUNCAN WILL PM ME 3 PEOPLE HE WANTS TO HAVE IMMUNITY 6:21 BoysCanLikeItToo You're so big and strong.. 6:21 TDfan10 awww thanks Cody AwesomeTD IF YOU TALK YOU GET KICKED ' : "Yay! The challenge is over!" ' : "It seems that the Heroes lost" ' : "So now" ' : "The ENTIRE Teams must vote who is to be eliminated" 6:29 Coolboy87 : *Conf*: Chris usually lies...Remember TDI-TDPI? : What happened to the lying Chris? 6:30 AwesomeTD ' : "HEROES vote on my PM" ' : "VOTE ANYMORE" 6:30 Coolboy87 : Chris is nice..Wow. 6:30 AwesomeTD ' : "ANYONE in Heroes can lose" 6:30 Dapi602 and : i vote 6:30 AwesomeTD ' : "Vote in my PM" 6:30 Dapi602 : i vote too 6:30 Heatherxcodyfan Stahp. 6:31 AwesomeTD ' : "This is a regular elimination ceremony" ' : "Heroes lost, heroes vote" 6:31 Dapi602 : oof *kisses dawn* i hope your not eliminated 6:31 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, votes are in..." ' : "The following people are safe..." ' : " " ' : " " ' : " " 6:32 TDfan10 YEA! 6:32 AwesomeTD ' : " " 6:32 Dapi602 : oof *eats marshmollow and kisses dawn* 6:32 TDfan10 YEA! 6:32 AwesomeTD ' : " " ' : " " ' : " " 6:32 Coolboy87 : WAIT 6:32 TDfan10 kisses Cody and eats marshamallow* 6:32 AwesomeTD ' : " " 6:32 Heatherxcodyfan Yay! 6:32 Coolboy87 : II-I-I...VOLUNTEER AS A TRIBUTE 6:32 AwesomeTD ' : " " ' : " " 6:33 Dapi602 : oof *eats marshmoow* 6:33 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then..." ' : "Now that means that both Owen and Leshawna are LOW" 6:33 TDfan10 so that leaves and 6:33 Dapi602 : ah dawn this kiss was awesome 6:33 TDfan10 I know 6:33 AwesomeTD ' : " and got the most votes" ' : "And the Hero to go is..." 6:34 TDfan10 NOT OWEN! 6:34 AwesomeTD ' : " YOU ARE OUT" 6:34 Dapi602 : oof 6:34 TDfan10 YEA! Heatherxcodyfan has left the chat. 6:34 Dapi602 : can i kiss you izzy 6:34 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye " ' : "Okay that's it" 6:34 TDfan10 Not right now 6:34 Dapi602 : bye lashawna :) 6:35 TDfan10 : *conf* OMG Cody is so amazing, only been 2 episodes but I love him so much now :) This is gonan be a great season! :D 6:35 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Okay guys No one do special eliminations here Category:Episodes